Shattered
by Coldbloodonmysword
Summary: There's only so much a little repressed girl can go through before she snaps. And when she does, someone has to pay.  On the boundary of T/M, keeping it at T for now.
1. The Becoming

_Laughing._

They were laughing.

And at her, no less.

She was giving a presentation in class and they were laughing, as if she was some joke.

Who were they to laugh at her? She had spent all night working on the slides, put her love into _**each**_ _**and**_ _**every**__**one of them **_and _they_ had the audacity to mock _her?_ She didn't even know what she had done, but it sounded like Chang had decided to say something out loud that got everyone going. And it sounded like it was pretty damn funny, because everyone was laughing. Shirley, Abed, Troy, Britta, Pierce, even Jeff.

She normally tried to stay strong in these situations, not to break down... No, mustn't break down. Not after what happened last time... But it felt like she wasn't going to be able to manage it today. She excused herself and hurried out as quickly as she could, already feeling the tears well up.

She managed to get into the bathroom before anyone could see her and ask "What's wrong?" as if they cared at all about her.

She had a pathological fear of embarassment that manifested back after her pills freak-out. She was doing her best to try to stop herself from breaking down completely, and it wasn't enough. Sitting on a toilet, stall locked, knees up so she could cry into them, she finally gave in.

She sat in the stall for what felt like hours, caught in introspection. Inside her head, she argued with herself.

_"They don't care about you. They never did."_

_"No, that can't be! They always helped me and were nice!"_

_"You fool, they all had their reasons. Jeff, after all, wanted you."_

_"But... but..."_

_"That's right. You can't counter that, can you? Admit it. They don't care."_

_"They..."_

_"Louder."_

_"They never cared."_

_"Again."_

_"They never cared."_

_"They never cared about...?"_

_"They never cared about me."_

_"There we go."_

After almost two hours in the stall, she finally opened the door. Looking in the mirror, she felt different. She felt new. She felt stronger. She felt... good. She felt like a giant burden had been lifted from her. She fixed her hair, took a deep breath, and picked up her bag. She didn't worry about what they thought any more.

After all, they never cared.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, I haven't had a chance to write much, and my usual style is kind of gone. This will be my attempt to get back to where I was, so this story might be kinda rough. I had the idea a few days ago, and it has pestered me ever since.

Don't expect a nice Annie, expect her to be dark. Evil.

A killer.


	2. I Do Not Want This

Immediately after her revelation, Annie knew that she had to leave. She left the stall and went out a side door, avoiding everyone she could. She wanted nothing to do with them, and she knew they wanted nothing to do with her.

She went straight into her room and sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought. Her mind raced. Suddenly, all the past conflicts in her life, no matter how minuscule they really were, seemed the same size. She resisted breaking down, and instead knew that it was time to prepare. If she was going to do what she had planned to do, she needed to get ready _**now.**_

In the kitchen, she pulled open the silverware drawer and looked at various knives. Steak knives, tomato knives, paring knives, bread knives, there were too many to choose from. She wanted one that would make Chang pay. She didn't want him to die quickly, though. The more he suffered, she thought, the more he'll learn. Finally, she settled on a simple Chef's knife.

It felt good in her hands. She felt powerful when she held it. She liked knowing that at any time, she could completely take someone off the face of this earth. She washed the blade, dried it, and put it on the table. She went over to her backpack and emptied it. Tonight, she had something else to do with this bag. She opened the cabinet above her and took a roll of duct tape and a length of heavy twine. She put them in her bag along with her knife, and went back to her room.

She had to find where Chang lived. It was late enough that he'd be home, wherever that might be. She couldn't call an info service, it'd look suspicious if someone had called and asked where he lived, only to have him turn up... well, you know, the next day. That amazed her. Even though she knew what she was doing, she couldn't say to word to herself. The "D word" that referred to a state of, or lack of, life.

Then, she knew what she could do. She went to the directory, flipped through to Benjamin Chang, and wrote down his home phone number. She hurried back to her room and Googled the number. It was a wonder how well modern technology could be used at points. She now had his address. She smiled, knowing that she was going to have some fun tonight.

"_No! Wait, what am I doing?"_

_"Hush, honey. I'm in control now."  
"Why can't I control myself?"  
"Because when you did, you let people step all over you."_

_"Yeah, but I got used to it! I never wanted to kill anyone!"_

_"You know what a psychologist would tell you? That you've got learned helplessness. You've gone through so much, repressed so many things, that you feel you'll never get away from conflict. Because of that, you just lie down and take it."_

_"We-"_

_"Not anymore. Welcome to a new world, a better world."_

_"I d-"_

_"Shh... just let me take care of everything."_

_

* * *

_

Sorry this took so long, you guys! But, it's not without good reason. Family problems have prevented me from writing much, and I've been outlining the next chapter, along with the other two stories in the series. Wink wink, nudge nudge. There's a planned trilogy, and I can warn you now... nobody lives forever.

With that, I leave you with this chapter, and the next one will be up in the next 4 days!


	3. Big Man With A Gun

Closing her apartment door behind her, Annie was already on edge. The entire ordeal was frightening to her, but at the same time strangely empowering. Her head was spinning as she went outside, and she could hear her other self trying to say something. Her other self scared her. She was ruthless, a murderer at heart. Annie wouldn't dream of taking someones life, so why was this thought in her head right now? Was she not really who she thought she was?

"_Annie, listen to me. We're going to do this, and I'm not going to let you screw this up. I'm going to take control, and you will get on the bus, ride it to the stop near Chang's house, and you will get inside. From there, you're going to sneak inside, knock him out, tie him up, and then we'll have fun."_

_"Is that why you made me get the twine and tape?"_

_"Yes. Now, do you understand the plan?"_

_"Ye- Er, no! I don't want to kill him! I mean, sure, what he did was kinda rude, getting the entire class to laugh at me, but I don't want to kill him!"_

_"It doesn't matter what you want, Annie, it's what __**I **__want. Your opinions, your morals, everything you wanted? None of them mean __**a fucking thing**__ anymore. I'm in control, and you will do as I say."  
_

Annie winced at her other self and her language. Annie always tried to control what she said, and her inner self dropping an "F-bomb" startled her. As she stepped onto the bus and took an empty seat, she felt like everyone was staring at her and passing judgement on her. She hoped that the "Other Annie" would stay quiet for a minute. She just wanted some silence for a second so she could sort out her thoughts.

_"Annie, do you understand the plan?"_

_"Yes, but I don't want to do it!"_

_"Alright, alright. I understand. I'll just have to force you to do it."_

_"How do you think you can do that?"_

_"Just watch."_

Suddenly, Annie felt herself shift, almost detach from her body. She was still in it, but she couldn't control what she was doing any more. She watched as she pulled the knife from her backpack and pushed the tip into her palm, being sure to keep hidden from sight as she did so. Annie could feel the pain, and hated the helplessness she felt. She could barely even think when she was in this state, and was relieved when she placed the knife back in her bag.

_"Is that enough proof?"_

_"Yes, yes. It's enough. Just... please, don't make me harm myself any more than you already have."_

_"Did that hurt? Christ, you're weaker than I thought."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Easy. I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together."_

_"Did you just answer me with Beatles lyrics? Lame."_

_"Excuse me? I thought it was good. Anyways, shut up. I told you what you wanted to know."_

_"So you're me?"_

_"Yes. Well, rather, the better you. Years of repression and guilt do things to you, Annie. They split you. They break you. They shatter you."_

Annie looked out the window and stayed silent for a moment. She watched a police car speed by, siren blaring. She enjoyed the short break in conversation with herself, something she always considered to be weird, something she considered to be a sign of schizophrenia.

_"So you're like the evil me?"_

_"No, no, no. I am simply the better you. The you your parents would hate, the one they, in part, are responsible for. I think tha-"_

_"What can I call you? Evil Annie?"_

_"I'm not evil, damn you. How many times do I have to tell you? And don't interrupt me. Let's see... just call me Ann-"_

_"But you're not a good person! You want people to die! Chang could just apologize..."_

_"He could, but then he might just do it again. We have to stop him now. But, as I was saying, call me Ann-"_

_"But he wouldn't do it again!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting me? I can't say anything more than that my name is Ann before you cut me off."_

_"Is your name Ann?"_

_"No, it's- Actually, I think Ann will work. How about we just go with that?"_

The bus slowed to a stop.

_"Alright, Ann... wait, how do you keep getting me to just agree with you and give in?"_

_"I told you I have power over you, Annie. Now, get off the bus. We're here."_

_

* * *

_

Yes, I'm aware of the delay. But what do you expect from me? Also, I know the chapter is primarily dialogue. There'll be more action in the next chapter, I just wanted to establish a full conversation between Ann and Annie.


End file.
